Mass Effect: Skin and Talons
by NettieMBrookshire
Summary: Ailith Fray is the daughter of a rich, famous, and well loved Eezo tycoon. Despite being the child of a multimillionaire her father always pushed her to go down her own path in life. So she moved out to the Citadel to attend a university. There she meets friends, makes a life for herself, and meets a new strange romance.


Chapter One

"Ailith are you sure you'll be okay?" a worried middle aged woman said through the vid call in the cabin on the commercial space shuttle. The woman watched her nervously as a young woman in her twenties moved around the cabin getting changed into her clothes. "The Citadel is a long way from Earth and a longer way from London," the young woman came back to sit down at the desk chair. Pulling her long hair up into a messy bun she rolled her eyes at her nervous mother. "Don't you roll your eyes at me, missy. We're really worried about you being all on your own on an Alien space station."

"Mom, the Citadel has been colonized by Humans for several years now. Humanity has a firm foothold on the Citadel," pulling her hair back down she picked up a brush and ran it through getting the knots out. "Not to mention my extranet pal Azi Ka'luka is dating a Human from Earth, an Asari," she said after seeing her mother's puzzled look. "She's also told me one of her friends she's going to introduce me to is also dating a Human. However, he's a Turian so that's a little less common. I'm not going to be the only Human on the Citadel mom. If I ever have any problems or I can't get to the phone, Azi has said she'll contact you immediately."

"Are you sure you can trust Azi?" her mom said worriedly running her hand through her own graying hair.

Ailith sighed. "Mom, we've vid called with Azi remember? She's that extremely nice and friendly Asari with the dark green tattoos on her crest."

"Yeah," her mother said remembering the vid call when the Asari had bombarded her with every Earth related question she could think up.

"Azi's the friendliest Alien you could ever meet. Not to mention her father was a Turian so she's highly trained in hand to hand combat, most military maneuvers, is trained in all types of guns, and not to mention she's a biotic. Plus, her mom was an Asari Commando back in her day. Mom you don't have to worry. I'm going to well taken care of while I live on the Citadel. I'll try my best to be back for every holiday and birthday. I'll vid call you and write you when I'm free," she said trying to make her mother worry less.

"Alright," her mother sighed folding her hands in her lap. "Will you promise to use the security in the apartment we got you? Make sure Azi uses it too," her mother said trying to calm herself. Ailith's father was a multimillionaire who had struck it large on the Eezo market. While her family had all the wealth to keep them comfortable, her father always made sure her and her four siblings tried their hardest to make their own life. It was a reason Ailith had moved to the Citadel, for an interspecies university and to path her own way.

She heard a door open in close. "Bless the stars in heaven," she heard her father sigh blissfully. "Finally home. My new business partners are sharks. You'd think Asari would be more kind and gentle than that," there came the sound of pants and a belt hitting the floor and a shirt being thrown into the hamper. "Score!" she smirked at that. There was a pause. "Is that my baby girl?" he came into the view of the vid screen. He was in his boxers and black dress socks. His chestnut graying hair was already a mess. "Pumpkin! How close are you to the Citadel?"

"Just three hours out. Azi's already at the port waiting for me," she said with a smile. Her father was the heart and soul of their family.

"Really?" he leaned down so an arm was wrapped around her mother's waist. Her worry seemed to instantly melt away once he was near her. Her father and mother had been made for each other. With anxiety, stress, and the occasional depression her mother was a wreck if there wasn't someone there to comfort her. However, even in her worse anxiety attacks he could just come in and wrap her up in him and it'd be like it never happened. Ailith hoped to fine someone like her father one day.

"Yep, I tried to tell her to wait at the apartment, but she wouldn't listen. So she's been there going on four hours now," she rolled her eyes.

"Have you tried reasoning with her?" he asked.

Ailith snorted. "It's Azi, she can't be reasoned with once her mind is set. She's there with Sam, so she isn't alone," Sam was her bondmate of two years.

Her father nodded his head. "How's Azi's mother doing? It's been awhile since we've met up."

"Nain is doing fine. Being a matriarch and all. Did she tell you she got a new bondmate?" she asked.

"Yep, she's dating one of my old co-workers. I actually hooked them up," her father grinned mischievously. Both her and her mother gave him a look. "What? Dave was wanting to date an Asari so naturally I had to hook him up with one I knew."

"Gilbert, you do realize she's nearing nine hundred? Dave's thirty-five and he's going to want kids and she might not be able to give him any daughters. Not to mention their daughters won't have long with her," her mother said turning to give him a look.

"Not to mention Azi's going to be all over him like flies on garbage," Ailith said. Azi was fascinated by all things Human and Earth related. During her first visit to Earth Azi had yanked her all over New York City. The only rest they had gotten was in the early morning when Azi had to admit she was tired.

Her father smirked. "Dave is like Azi. He loves anything to do with Aliens."

"That doesn't make sense. You should say that he loves anything to do with Asari," she said correcting his grammar. The intercom over the door in her cabin chirped signaling that the captain was about to talk.

"Passengers we are nearing the Relay that will jump us to the Serpent Nebula and that will take us to the Citadel. We ask all passengers to close any open Vid calls, close the extranet, and power down any electronic devices you don't wish to loose. Also we advise that you secure any loose luggage or items and yourself. I will come back on once we are through the Relay to announce when it is safe to move about your cabin and the ship. Thank you and have a pleasant flight," the intercom chirped back off.

"You heard them mom and dad. I'll call you as soon as I am settled in my apartment. Love you guys," she said.

"Love you too!" they called back before closing the call.

Ailith powered down her laptop before getting up. Moving about the cabin she secured her luggage and turned off her Omni-tool and her automatic translator. Moving back towards the desk chair that was built into the floor she strapped herself in just as three brisk chirps came through the intercom signaling that they were nearing the Relay. Holding onto the arms off the desk chair she felt her heart begin to thump hard as she waited the all too familiar lurch of the Relay pulling the shuttle in. A soft hum filled her cabin as the Relay pulled them in and jumped them to the Serpent Nebula. Her hand flew up to her mouth as her lunch began to threaten to come back up. The hum of the ship caused the band in her hair to fall out. As soon as it started it was already over. The intercom chirped again.

"We are through the Relay and all passengers are now safe to move about the…" the captain's voice faded as Ailith flew out of her cabin and to the nearest bathroom.

The door to the bathroom flew open just in time for her fall to her knees and throw up into the toilet. As she threw up into the toilet she barely noticed the rough three fingered hand pull her hair out of her face. When she was done the toilet flushed and she collapsed against it and her hair came out of the three fingered hand. "Ugh, I hate Relay jumps," she groaned wiping her face. An alien language pricked her ears and her head shot up. Standing before her was a dark Turian with Green face markings on his crest and cheek plates. "Sorry, sorry translator is off," she said even though she knew he couldn't understand her. Turning it on she spoke again, "Sorry what did you say?"

He gave her the Turian equivalent of a smirk. "I said my sister does the same thing when she goes through the Relays."

She took a moment to gather her thoughts and allow her stomach to settle. "Yeah I hate having Mass Relay Sickness. Had it ever since I was a little kid. My mom always made sure to have a bucket or a can or something nearby to catch the vomit just in case."

"Our mom does the same thing for her too. She often would go into the bathroom on shuttles to hold my sister's hair while she vomited," he saw the odd look Ailith threw at him. He laughed. "My sister and two other siblings are adopted. My sister's a Human, my mother is a Turian, my father is also a Turian, our brother is a Human, and our sister is an Asari. I'm biological, but the spirits nearly took me five times during my mother's pregnancy. She swore off childbirth and began to adopt when she got my father on board."

"How do your parents even afford that? Turians and Humans can't eat the same food," Ailith said pulling her hair back up into a ponytail.

"My parents invested in Eezo after they got out of the military and before I was conceived. Long story short they struck it big and they can afford to have food shipped in for my sister and brother. Plus, food from Thessia whenever Lei is at home," he said sitting down beside her.

She thought for a moment. "Your family wouldn't be Velinus?"

He gave her an odd look. "Yeah, why?"

She smirked. "Your parents are my father's biggest competitors. Gilbert Farlow. I'm Ailith Farlow the third oldest in the family and third in line to run the business once my father retires."

He gave her a look of surprise. "My father would chew me out if he found out that I was talking to his biggest competitor. I'm Octavitius Velinus by the way," he said holding out a hand. Ailith shook his hand. "So where on the station are you headed?"

"I'm attending Vey'irhin Ruros University to study alien cultures," she said getting up from the bathroom floor. Stretching Octavitius stood beside her. "What about you?"

"Joining C-sect," he said waving his hand at her look. "Same discussion I had with my friends back on Palaven and my family. I know I come from a rich family and all, I just want to experience life for myself. My mother tried convincing me not to do it. I'm her 'miracle baby' after all, but I did it anyways. Got to path your own way in life, you know?"

Ailith snorted. "That's what my dad always says."

"Then he must be a good man," Octavitius said walking out of the bathroom. There was a chirp causing both of them to look up at the nearest intercom.

"Passengers, we are nearing the Citadel. It is advised to get all your luggage and belongings in order before we reach the port. All passengers will be allowed to reenter their cabin up to an hour and half while the ship is still in port. Thank you for joining us on this voyage and we hope you join us again in the future," the com turned back off and they were left alone again.

"Well maybe I'll cross paths with you again," Ailith said putting her hands in her back pockets.

"Perhaps we will, good luck at the university. Don't know if you know, but aliens throw the best parties," he said with a grin.

"We'll see about that," she snorted walking back to her cabin.

Once she had gotten all of her luggage together she sent it out on a trolley that would bring it down to the port where Azi was. With her pack on her back and a small handheld bag in her hand she left the cabin to make her way to the front of the ship. In the hallway she met mostly Humans, two dozen Asari, a handful of Turians, a small Drell family, and even a blue Hanar. Seeing the Hanar made Ailith's eyebrow arch in curiosity. The commercial space craft had come from the Sol system where Hanars were an odd sight. It wasn't that the Sol system didn't allow Hanar, it was just it was uncommon to see them there.

"This one senses the young Human woman's curiosity," it's manner of speech sent chills up her spine. "The young woman need not to be alarmed of this one. It would welcome any questions."

"Okay…" she trailed off not knowing what to say. Behind her she heard a snicker. Turning around she saw Octavitius giving her a mock innocent look. She threw him a look before turning back around to meet the Hanar. "What…what made you want to go to the Sol System?"

"This one wanted to see the Enkindler's ruins on Mars. It was told that the ruins were a sight to see, it was very pleased. This one also went to Earth to see the ancient human ruins. It was very impressed by primitive human culture," the Hanar said moving fluidly on its tentacles.

"Honey, have you seen where I put the gifts for your sister's children?" a young Human woman with short brown hair said looking in a bag. Looking up she noticed Ailith. "Oh hello! I'm his wife," she reached down and grabbed one of his tentacles. "Sorry, but we have to get going. His sister is a very needy Hanar."

"This one does not believe that is true," the Hanar said indignantly.

His wife scoffed. "You try having to be alone in a room with her for four hours," she said pulling him off.

Octavitius came up beside her and leaned down to whisper, "I can bet I know why she married a Hanar." he laughed when Ailith punched his chest. "No one marries a Hanar without that in mind."

"That's dirty! Plus, there's children on board," she said giving him a look before turning back around again. "Have you had, interesting, relations with a Hanar?"

His cheeks flushed over and Ailith gave him a cocky smirk. He stuck up a finger indignantly and her smirk only got wider. "It was on a bet. A friend made 200 credit bet that I wouldn't be able to get a Hanar into bed before our shore leave was over. By the end of it I was 400 credits richer," he crossed his arms and looked down at her.

"Oh so the second time was willingly? So it's a fetish or something?" she laughed as he gave her a murderous look.

"Don't make me kick you off this shuttle," he said as they stepped out of the door and into the port.

"Go ahead I have an Asari who could fry your mind in a matter of seconds," she said stepping down onto the port and almost instantly getting knocked over by a light blue Asari.

"Ailith!" Azi screamed picking her up and into a tight bear hug. "It's been so long since I've seen you!" she said twisting around.

"Azi…Azi you're crushing my lungs," Ailith said trying to breathe.

"Oh sorry, I forget how squishy you Humans are," she said as Ailith gulped in air. After her lungs got their fill of much needed air Ailith stood back up. Azi was standing before her grinning like a child who just got a double scoop of ice cream. Unlike most Asaris, Azi didn't have any face tattoos. Her mother had her father's family tattoos on her crest and cheeks, but Azi's father never made her get any. Instead Azi got a tattoo of her father on her upper arm two years before he passed away. "How was the voyage here?"

"It was pretty much what you would expect. Mom and dad wouldn't let me get on the ship, but after that it was pretty normal," Ailith said.

"Until she threw up all over the bathroom on the ship," Octavitius chimed in.

Azi turned to look at the dark skinned Turian before she squealed and jumped on him. Ailith arched an eyebrow. "Should I know you two know each other?" she asked.

Azi laughed getting back up. "His mother used to date my mom back in the day when I was barely 210. They would have gotten married if his mom hadn't been deployed to one of Palaven's colonies. My mom can't handle marrying a soldier since that was the way she lost my dad. So the breakup was mutual and through his mom's deployment she sent her messages, vid mail, and care packages. Later when his mom married his dad, she came to my mom and asked if she'd be a godmother to her eventual children. So long story short Octo grew up around me and my mom," she grinned after she finished talking.

Ailith snorted. "Figures you'd know him."

"Yep he's like my little brother. My little birdie," Azi laughed and dodged a punch from Octavitius.

"I told you we didn't evolve from birds, we evolved from reptiles," Octavitius said.

"Then why do you like nuts?" this time Azi had to quickly skirt away from Octavitius's grip.

"So this is the little Turian that my girl has been telling me about," a tall man with blonde hair said coming up behind Azi. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

 _If Octavitius had feathers they would be incredibly ruffled right now_ , Ailith thought when she saw Octavitius give them both a glare. Closing his eyes, he breathed in and breathed out. When he opened them again he had returned to his old self. "Yes I'm that little Turian your girlfriend has been telling you about."

"Well it's nice to finally meet you," he said shaking his hand. Then he turned his greened eyed gaze to look at Ailith. "Nice to finally meet you in person Ailith. Azi's told me how you're like a sister to her."

"It's nice to meet you too," Ailith said with a smile as she shook his hand. "Not to mention I finally get to meet the guy who is good enough in bed with her," it took all her strength not to burst out laughing when his eyes widened and his cheeks flushed over before his head spun to look at Azi.

She gave him a meek look. "You told her we've had sex?" he said mostly with embarrassment.

"Sammy, Ailith is one of the most trustworthy people you could ever know. I only told her because you told me I could," she said trying to soothe him.

"I didn't actually think you'd say anything," he said squeezing her side a little.

"It's Azi, she's going to do something once she knows it's okay," Ailith and Octavitius said at once.

Sam paused for a moment and then nodded his head. "I know, but it's a private thing. Now half the port knows."

"To be honest Sam, I highly doubt it anybody really cares. You're dating one of the most popular species in space. Having sex with Asari is a common place thing," Ailith said.

He nodded his head in agreement. "Fair enough," he turned to look at Azi, "But next time don't let half the Citadel know."

"Alright," Azi said giving him a look before kissing him. "I'm sorry."

He kissed her back. "It's okay."

"Sorry to break up this love fest, but I'd like to get my stuff to the apartment," Ailith said.

"Oh sorry," Azi said running to get Ailith's luggage. Returning with it she turned to look at Octavitius, "We're planning to go out to eat after we get the apartment in order, want to come?"

Octavitius shrugged. "Sure why not?"

"Since you're going you can help get the apartment in order then," Ailith said grinning. Octavitius rolled his eyes. "Hey you might as well."


End file.
